


After All This Time, It's Still You

by eastcoasthoosier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted No Mercy Route, Gen, what if chara left, what if they did get tired of fighting sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoasthoosier/pseuds/eastcoasthoosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chara did get tired of fighting Sans and just left? Just got tired of dealing with it and just left to wait for the next human to fall down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time, It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first step into contributing to the Undertale fandom! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is a really interesting concept that I really have enjoyed thinking about. Don't be surprised if you see more looking into the idea of it going back to Frisk in the middle of a genocide run suddenly. Especially in connection to how Sans reacts, because I find the dynamic between Frisk and Sans versus Chara and Sans so, so interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ Swipe. _

“when are you gonna give up kid? why don’t you just give in?”

A glare is his only response. 

“fine. have it your way.”

More bones, more gravity shifts. Another turn down.

Another swipe, another dodge. The dance continues. 

The next turn, however, has a change. They trip. They fall. Seeing his chance, he calls up his bones, slamming them down on them. A flash covers the room. 

“what did you do?” Sans demands.

 

A scream is his only response. 

 

“finally. i was worried that you weren’t ever going to collapse. i hope you enjoy hell.”

A gasp comes from the pile of bones. Sans looks over, startled. As he walks over, raising his hand to move the pile, he hears sobbing.

“Finally. Finally. The voice is gone. I am me. They left.” A tiny voice rises up from the pile.

 

_ f r i s k ? _

 

Suddenly filled with a stronger sense of urgency, the bones fly away from the child, scattering the Judgement Hall. Left behind, the small child is still sobbing. But, sensing the weight of the bones removed, they open their eyes. Hope shines through the tears, emitting a softer light than yet seen in this timeline. They attempt to lift their head, make it to eye contact with Sans, smile, and then put their head back down.

Frozen, Sans’ mind is running faster than it has in years,  _ what changed? _

He sprints over to Frisk, hoping to get an answer, but it is too late. They are gone. Light gone from this Frisk’s eyes forever. 

Feeling a LOAD about to happen, Sans collects the memories he wants and hides them away.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They stand in the hall. Standing by the SAVE spot, they collect themselves. 

From the darkness, Sans watches.  _ usually by now they’d have at least started walking forward. what the hell is going on?  _

The human still hasn’t moved forward. They’ve instead decided to look around and take in the architecture of the Judgement Hall. When they finally take a step, it’s towards the stained glass windows, not towards the place they know that Sans will jump out. 

A step, another step. Then a leap in the air. A cry comes from them, and they run around in circles.

_ what. the. heck. they’ve never done something like this before. at least, not in this timeline. what happened in that last moment? w h o  i s  t h i s? _

The usual overwhelming tension in the air seems to be subdued. Still on his guard though, Sans steps out of the darkness. Seeing the human is still in its own world, he clears his throat. 

“Sans! Hi!” they smile and wave, still leaping around. However, they slow down their celebrations upon seeing the sweatdrops glistening on his skull. 

“what are you doing, kid? are you fucking with me? because i am not in the mood for fucking games.” 

There is only a gasp in return. The dancing has completely halted. And the tears are back. 

“I’m sorry. I just got so excited that I forgot what had been going on. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t do it. I never wanted any of it. I’ll reset right now. I’ll bring them all back. I’ll reset right now.”

 

They grabbed the dagger back out of the sheath, causing Sans to tense up, and, instead of pointing it outward, held it inwards. 

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing, kid? what the hell is going on. i’m gonna need an explanation before you think it’s okay to just start stabbing yourself.”

Wrestling the knife away from the kid and throwing it all the way across the hall  _  - can’t be too careful -  _ Sans crouches down and takes a good look at the kid. 

“They’re gone. The bad voice is gone. They said bye, that I was too useless and that they’d just wait for another human. Good job Sans, I guess you were right, 30 is just too much.” The little kid stares at her hands as they rub them together. At the end of their sentence, they look up with a small grin.

“heh. told you so, kid. 30 is just far too much, it’s just silly.” Giggles stand as the only response. Good, it really is the kid, and not the demon. 

“But, uh. I guess it’s too late for this timeline. I was so excited to use the fartmaster line on you. But, maybe this next one will still be free of them!”

 

Freeze.

 

_ Fartmaster. _

 

“oh. kid. you know?” nod. “dang. they really chose a bad time to take over. well, that gives me a good idea.”

The kid gives you a head tilt worthy of Lesser Dog.

“come on. let me show you the fartmaster headquarters. if i can figure out what happened, i might be able to save the next timeline.”

They leap up, leaping into Sans’ arms. “Let’s take the shortcut. I want Pap back.”

As the air around them constricts to allow them into the tear, a tear is left behind with a whisper. 

“me too, kid. me too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_ another reset. what happened this time? _

Entering the shed, Sans sees a giant sign. _Fartmaster Headquarters?_ _guess the kid is what i thought they were._

Chuckling, he goes to open his notebook. Grin slides off his face upon reading the first page. Body turning blue and office supplies floating, a grimace takes over. 

_ Pap. gone? no. everyone, gone? not this time. and Nobody will mess with the kid again. not My Frisk. _

Determination soars as Sans steps through a shortcut to his post. As he appears, so does the crack in the door to the Ruins.  _ just in time.  _

The kid steps out, nervously taking the first few steps in the snow. They look up, see Sans, see the Fartmaster Headquarters sign he is holding, and run over. Tears running over faster than their legs, they cry out.

“I’m still me. Even after everything, I’m still me.”

  
And that line fills them both with DETERMINATION.


End file.
